Cody Returns
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Six months after the loft was robbed, Kurt and Blaine run into Cody. What will he do? Revenge against getting sent to prison, of course! Klaine and Samchel


**Okay, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if some of you want to forget Previously Unaired Christmas ever happened, but, in my headcanon it DID happen- between Swan Song and Glee, Actually. This also takes place during the summer of 2013.**

After finally graduating, Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Artie hightailed to New York to start their new lives. They got the loft across the hall from Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. Sam was going to pursue his modeling career, Artie was getting ready for film school, and Tina is going to start classes at Columbia. Sam and Rachel slowly started becoming attracted to each other and started dating.

This particular day, Kurt and Blaine decided to take a walk in the park. They were on their way to meet Sam and Rachel for a double date.

"Blaine, no. We are not going to have a ten-layer cake. It's too expensive!" Kurt said, as they walked hand in hand.

"I know, but I want us to have the very best at our wedding." Blaine responded. "You deserve it."

"Well, look who it is."

Kurt stiffened as he recognized the voice. He and Blaine turned around. Kurt's eyes widened and he held out his arm to shield Blaine. "Cody. I almost didn't recognize you without your Santa suit."

Cody chuckled and put his hands on his hips. He was wearing a dark shirt, jeans, and a thin denim jacket.

Blaine was confused. He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, what's going on? Who is that?"

"I'm an old friend of Kurt's." Cody said to Blaine.

XX

About twenty-five feet away, Sam and Rachel walked to meet Blaine and Kurt, but then they saw someone talking to them. Rachel gasped and her eyes widened in horror. She pulled Sam behind a tree.

"Oh my God, it's him." Rachel whispered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The guy who robbed us blind last Christmas." Rachel explained, slightly frantic. She kept glancing at Kurt and Blaine.

"Wait- I thought you went on a cruise last Christmas…"

"The robbery happened a couple weeks before I left." Rachel said. She and Sam watched anxiously.

XX

Kurt scoffed at Cody's introduction. "I would hardly call you a friend."

"I actually kind of agree with that." Cody remarked. "Who sends their friend to prison?"

Kurt swallowed. Rachel was the one who called the police and reported Cody. But, Kurt couldn't very well let him hurt her. "Can you blame me? You assaulted me and robbed me and my friends blind."

Blaine's eyes widened as he began to understand what was happening. He tried to step in front of Kurt to protect him, but Kurt wouldn't budge. Cody chuckled.

"I never got your name." He said to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine said so quietly, Cody almost didn't hear him.

"Hm. A little old-school, but I'll take it." Cody nodded. "Do you know what happens to some people who get sent to prison?"

"They get beat up or put in solitary confinement?" Blaine suggested, his voice shaking.

"That…and much worse." Cody replied. He slowly advanced on the couple. "Now, unless you want to see how bad prison can actually get, you will do exactly what I say."

"What makes you think we'll do anything for you?" Kurt asked, his own voice shaking. Cody smirked and pushed apart his jacket revealing a gun in his pants. Kurt gasped and pushed Blaine behind him. Blaine was shaking now. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders ready to push him to safety. Kurt took a few deep breaths. "Cody….please. You don't need to do this."

"Give me your cell phones." Cody instructed in a low voice and held his hand out.

Kurt and Blaine pulled their phones out of their pockets and gave them to him.

XX

Behind the tree, Sam's eyes widened, and he turned to Rachel. "He has a gun."

Rachel gasped. "What? Did you actually see it?"

"No, but he did this…" Sam pretended to push aside his jacket. "And Kurt and Blaine freaked out."

Rachel shuddered and shook her head slowly. "Oh my God…" She looked around the tree and saw the three walk off. "They're leaving! Oh my God…" She pulled out her phone, but Sam stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm calling the cops!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What are you going to tell them? 'Our friends look scared'?" Sam asked. "That's not really a good reason to call them."

Rachel sighed in exasperation. She looked at the trio's barely visible figures, then turned back to Sam. "Okay, what do you suggest we do?"

"Follow them and see what's going on." Sam said.

"Okay. Fine. But we can't let Cody see us." Rachel said. They took each other's hand and ran to keep them in sight.

XXX

Cody managed to get them on a bus. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other, holding each other's hand tight. Kurt leaned over.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry." Kurt whispered. Blaine just swallowed, shook his head, and squeezed Kurt's hand.

They got off on the outskirts of Manhattan. Cody, Blaine, and Kurt stood up and walked off. Sam and Rachel snuck out the back and hid behind newspaper dispensers until the trio were almost out of sight. Then they slowly and quietly.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder as they walked. His knees threatened to buckle under him, he was light headed, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He had to get them out of this situation. But how? He swallowed and turned around, still keeping his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Look, Cody, you can end this right now. You don't have to kill us. You can run. It'll be at least an hour before we find someone. You'd have a head start."

Cody smirked. "Yeah…I suppose I could do that. But then again…" He took out his gun and aimed it at the two.

XX

From behind a dumpster, Rachel's eyes widened in horror, and she gasped. Sam put his hand over her mouth and pulled her in hiding. Rachel whimpered and Sam let go. "Okay…guess we can call the cops now…"

Rachel nodded and pulled out her phone. First, she checked her GPS for their exact location and called 911.

XXX

Blaine whimpered in fright and collapsed to the ground. Kurt knelt down to comfort him. Kurt tried his best to stay strong for Blaine's sake. He glared up at Cody.

"Get up." Cody demanded.

Kurt stood up and dragged Blaine with him. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise." He whispered.

"Move." Cody gestured them forward. Kurt and Blaine turned around and started walking. "There's a nice little abandoned storage shed up here." Cody led them to a small, wooden storehouse. "Get in there." Kurt opened the door, and they hurried inside. The storehouse was small- only one room. A metal table stood in the center with shelves and cupboards lining the walls. The room was dimly lit with a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and the partially boarded up windows. Cody grabbed some rope and aimed the gun at Kurt, and turned to Blaine. "Tie him up to a table leg. Do it."

Blaine took the rope with shaking hands. Kurt sat on the ground and put his hands behind the table leg. Blaine tied Kurt to the leg, but kept the rope loose. After he was done, Cody grabbed Blaine and tied him to another table leg, and tightened the rope that bound Kurt.

Unbeknownst to the trio, Sam and Rachel were peeking into the window. They crouched out of sight and turned to each other.

"Okay…we need to distract the guy so one of us can go in and save Kurt and Blaine." Sam whispered quietly. "I'll be the distraction."

"Is that really necessary? The police will be here any minute." Rachel whispered back.

"Yeah, but what if he shoots them before the cops come?" Sam asked. "Rachel, this shouldn't take more than five minutes. I'll keep him away as long as I can."

Rachel swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Be careful, baby."

"I will." Sam kissed Rachel's forehead. "Good luck."

XX

Cody still kept the gun on the couple. "You know, I had a plan for the holidays. I was going to sell all the stuff I stole online to buy myself a house. I've never really had a stable home growing up. My dad was abusive and my mom was an alcoholic. Of course, that's probably no excuse, but…well…what can you do?"

"You could learn to be a better person than them." Kurt suggested. "Nobody should have to deal with parents like that, but that doesn't mean you should become as bad if not worse than them."

"Keep your PSA crap." Cody glared at him. He sobered up and knelt down. "Hmm. You know, they say that the best revenge is hurting loved ones of those who hurt you." He looked Blaine up and down and caressed his face. "You're pretty handsome."

"Don't. You. _Dare_ touch him!" Kurt snarled and glared at him. "Your fight is with me. Leave innocent people out of this."

"I would, but…that wouldn't really be revenge." Cody said as he stroked Blaine's chest. Blaine shuddered under the touch and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry.

Kurt felt emotion bubbling up inside him. He shook his head and tried not to cry himself. "Cody…please. Take me instead. I'm begging you."

"Oh, Kurt, one thing you should know about me: I hate begging." Cody responded, raising an eyebrow. He straddled Blaine and cupped his face in his hands. He was about to plant a kiss, when they heard rustling outside. "What was that?" Cody stood up, walked to the window, and looked outside. He sighed and returned to the table, picking up two long pieces of cloths. "I will be right back. I need to make sure no one's around. And just so you're not tempted to scream…." He gagged Kurt and Blaine, then he left.

Kurt and Blaine both sighed with relief and looked at each other.

XX

Rachel hid behind a barrel at the side of the storagehouse. She watched as Cody exited, and walked around. Once he was out of sight, Rachel took a deep breath, and snuck to the door. She made sure Cody wasn't coming, then walked in. Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened when they saw Rachel. She gasped and ran over to the men to ungag them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Physically, or emotionally?" Kurt asked. "How'd you find us?"

"Sam and I saw you guys in the park." Rachel explained as she tried to untie Blaine. "We followed you here. Sam is distracting him."

Kurt exhaled. His friends were in danger again, and it was his fault. He was about to say something when the door opened. Rachel yelped in fright, but relaxed when she saw Sam.

"I sent him on a wild goose chase." Sam explained. He went to Kurt's side to untie him.

"Rachel…you get Blaine somewhere safe. He could be back any minute." Kurt said.

Rachel shook her head. "No. We go together."

"Rachel, please, just take Blaine somewhere safe. The police are on their way. You can show them where to go." Sam said.

"I'm not leaving without you, Sam!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I'll be okay. Just go, baby, please?" Sam pleaded.

Rachel glanced at the door, then gave in. "Okay." She stood up, and helped Blaine to his feet. "Come on. We have to hurry."

Blaine looked back at Kurt, then let Rachel lead him outside. Kurt sighed, and turned to Sam, who was still trying to untie him. "Sam, get out of here. This isn't your fight."

"Yeah, well…I can't let anything happen to my best friend's fiancé." Sam replied. He tried pulling on the rope, but to no avail. He spotted a knife on another table and ran to grab it. They heard footsteps outside.

"Quick, hide!" Kurt whispered. Sam scrambled to hide behind an alcove just as the door opened.

Cody looked down at Kurt, who glared at him. "So he's gone. Where is he?" Kurt didn't say a word. "I'm not happy. You know what happens when I get unhappy." Kurt kept his glare on Cody while calming his hammering heart. Cody walked slowly towards him and looked around. "Hmm. I tied those knots pretty tight. Someone must have freed him and left you behind. No matter. Soon as I'm through with you, Blaine's next as well as whoever is with him."

Sam tensed up. Swallowing, he slowly picked up a crowbar and snuck up on Cody. He was about to hit him, when Cody whirled around and grabbed Sam's wrist. Sam gasped and kneed him in the groin. Cody pulled out his gun and Sam bravely grabbed it. The two struggled over the gun for a minute, then it went off.

"SAM!" Kurt screamed in horror. Sam swayed for a second, then slowly fell to the ground, bleeding from the chest. "No…no…no…"


End file.
